1. Field
Some example embodiments provide a method of forming a thin film, an electronic device, and a method of manufacturing the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device such as a solar cell, an organic light emitting diode, and the like includes a plurality of thin films such as a conductive thin film, an insulating thin film, and a semiconductor thin film. The thin film may have thin film characteristics depending on a method of forming the same.
For example, a solar cell is a photoelectric conversion device that transforms solar energy into electrical energy. The solar cell produces electrical energy by absorbing solar energy in a photoactive layer including a p-type semiconductor and an n-type semiconductor, generating an electron-hole pair (EHP) therein, transferring the generated electrons and holes to the n-type semiconductor and p-type semiconductor, respectively, and collecting the electrons and holes in each electrode.
The solar cell may further include an additional thin film between a photoactive layer and an electrode in order to increase mobility of the electrons and holes. Electrical properties of the thin film may be changed depending on a method of forming the thin film, and may have an effect on efficiency and life-span of a solar cell.